


Trouble By Any Name

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's Not A Rabbit Hat [21]
Category: Dresden Files - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Harry smut (again with 'Calling Harry': my idea being what if Dresden hadn't showed up?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble By Any Name

**Author's Note:**

> WizardsGirl's prompt(s) : Harry Potter/Harry Dresden, HP/TR, Thomas and Harry smut (again with 'Calling Harry': my idea being what if Dresden hadn't showed up?)

Thomas is many things, paranoid is one of them. It is not being Lord Raith of the White Court. Having a wizard for a half brother is – while interesting – frightfully bad for his peace of mind. So he'd gotten into the habit of calling Harry once a week, just to keep his sanity. So it's a weekly thing, with Thomas playing the part of protective big brother, because while he is the little brother for most of his father's daughters – this is his little brother, his only brother. White Court vampires keep to their family most of their lives, frightfully loyal, and fanatically possessive. All together, Thomas thinks he's doing rather well that he hasn't forced Harry to live in his mansion (or isn't still living with Harry) – with all of Thomas's sisters to keep an eye on him.

Harry would not thank him for that, would in fact – probably – hate him for it.

The worst phone call (and twisted, best) of Thomas's life starts on a Saturday, at 11AM.

"Harry speaking…" Only it's not Harry – not his brother, it's someone with a accent that seems to be mocking him.

"You're not Harry." Thomas Raith is very sure of that much.

"Uh, I am actually, fair sure of it." Thomas isn't sure what is worse, to be mocked, or to have this stranger who is answering his brother's home phone amused with him.

"Right…" Thomas knows something is wrong, but it's the demon in him that thirsts for the life energy of this man, for vengeance and death blood at his feet.

"Tell Harry that Thomas is on his way." It takes him less then ten minutes to get to Harry's place, breaking more then a handful of traffic laws, and causing more road rage then most would think a weekend warranted. They weren't the big brother of a wizard, so Thomas delighted in the thrill of fear/rage/anger riding their emotions.

Thomas knocks on the door, because Harry had told him the wards won't zap him if he went in politely.

Thomas gets a glimpse of black hair, green eyes and snatches the stranger from his brother's house. The protective wards can't tell forced exit from willful exit, they are there only to protect and defend the house – not people: so Thomas has no fear of them. Thomas pins the man to the ground, his demon roaring eagerly to the surface at the submissive and controlled possession that this stranger has let himself be put into – by him. It's inviting without trying.

"You're pretty." Dazedly said, but spoken true.

"White Court, damn…" Thomas inhales, and imprints this scent into memory. The body beneath his goes lax, easy prey, a victim. The demon thinks of all the delightful things it could do to that body – and this stranger, whose done something to his little brother, will never get away from him.

"Where is Harry?" Thomas snarls it, so he would think about this easy submission, this open invitation.

"Right here..." A drugged smile, indulging and Thomas is swiftly indignant – how dare this man enjoy this! Thomas hisses in disgust, picking the intruder up and slamming him into the steps of Harry's apartment.

"Where is Harry Dresden?" Thomas is aware that this is the first time he has told his brother's full name to this stranger, and doesn't think it should now make a difference. He knows he's been forcing the body beneath his to want with lust, that if Thomas continues, this man will be addicted to him – to them, and he may hate it, but it has his uses.

It's frustration though, all too human, that it's come to this.

Pain has cleared the lust away from the glittering green eyes, swept it aside like a broom. The smile is full of promise. He is a wizard.

"I'm not going to tell you." He singsongs it, smug – and snaps his fingers. Their possessions are suddenly switched, Thomas on his back with the wizard straddling his hips. Thomas goes still, not because he's afraid, but because this a wizard – and wizard's have rules, they also tend not to approve of family blood crossing lines between man and – what Thomas is. It's for Harry's protection Thomas stays down, closed mouthed.

"Now, are you friend or foe?" Thomas hears him, but it isn't him that's being asked – it's the wards. This man's hands are on Harry's wards, as if he can use him. It's a very rare - very powerful wizard that can do something like that. Something the wards tell him makes those green eyes widen.

"Oh." He says, very softly. Thomas doesn't know why, it isn't important.

Thomas, riding the currents of emotions in an air, can tell when it goes from pain/anger/lust to lust/need/want/love. Love he knows, needs, and wants. It's not directed at him, but it's his to take if he wants – and isn't pure love. He thrusts his hips upward, offering, and unable to help himself, the demon urging him to take what's being offered emotionally, stability.

Green eyes once clear, cloud, and it was like the ripple of a stones thrown, as if the moment of control and sanity had passed with one arch of Thomas's hips. Thomas has had many partners, but few so responsive to him.

He hisses, demanding, a hand is put on his shoulder, pushing away, but Thomas won't let him, not yet. He's unbalanced, and it's easy to make the wizard fall atop him, to take his breath away with a kiss.

The wizard moans, struggles to get away, but he can't, because Thomas has him trapped against his own body, holding him there until the struggles cease and he gives in. Lust/want/need and Thomas knows it's his own demon now that this wizard wants and responds to. He's taking, taking advantage, taking what he needs (to live, to love)– it's what the White Court does best, takes what it needs to survive and damn the rest.

The hand that would push him away clenches, and shoves away his shirt – his pants, to get closer, to get skin to skin. His pants are half down to his knees, and Thomas rises up and forces the wizard onto his stomach and knees, touching with tongue along his spine, fingers forcing their way in and out of a willing body. Thomas has never mated with a wizard before, and takes what's his.

Harry would hate him for giving in, for doing this (to a guest in his house, on his door step).. but Harry isn't here to stop him.

The wizard gives in too – submitting and moaning for him, and Thomas takes what he needs, the lust/want/need of sex, the life of it. The wizard knows and doesn't stop him.

It's given freely. The wizard is his.


End file.
